


Please Don"t Take My Sunshine Away

by froggityfanfics



Series: Dadboyhalo and his adopted son, Sap Nap [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst and Feels, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Vines | The Crimson | The Egg, Darryl Noveschosch is Called BadBoyHalo, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Loneliness, M/M, Mentioned Alexis | Quackity, Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggityfanfics/pseuds/froggityfanfics
Summary: Sap Nap's sunshine was taken away.ORDadboyhalo but it's Sap Nap-centric.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Series: Dadboyhalo and his adopted son, Sap Nap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214576
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Please Don"t Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Sap Nap angst because I love him sm,,
> 
> This is also my first fanfic posted here! :]

It was past one in the morning? Maybe two? Badboyhalo wasn't so sure. He rubbed his tired white eyes and adjusted his reading glasses.

The demon resumed jotting down words that popped in his head into his letter to Puffy, a respected captain who leads her crew of hybrids. They met years ago and from that day, she was still one of Bad's best companions.

Bad kept writing and writing, not noticing the time passing, it was soothing. He had an appreciation for the silence.

He was distraught in his little world. It was dead silent except for the hums of a song he couldn't lay a finger on. Bad shut his eyes and ignored the ache underneath them.

The demon yawned, showcasing his set of pointed fangs. Bad slumped back down. He has got to finish his letter quickly so he could finally rest.

"Daddy?", a small child's voice asked, startling the demon. He gasped and almost dropped his ink pen. Bad turned to face the boy.

The six-year-old child had jet black hair that was mid-length and tied into a short ponytail, grey monotone eyes that ironically had so much life and enthusiasm in them, and a white bandana tied around his head.

"Sap Nap?", Bad questioned, repressing a yawn. "What's wrong, son?", he held his arms up readily. 

Bad always knew what to do in this situation. Sap Nap will always come to look for him every time the child had a nightmare and Bad would be ready to comfort him.

The nether-born child rushed to his father and embraced him tightly, his face nuzzling against the Bad's soft black fur.

"Another one, huh?", the demon patted his son's hair. Sap Nap nodded. 

"This one was way scarier than the last one!", Sap Nap told, facing his father. His eyes were unfocused, as tears welled up, threatening to fall.

"Oh, Sap...", Bad hugged his son tighter before letting go again. "Do you want to tell me?", the demon asked to which the nether-born child nodded furiously.

"There was a red egg! A...and, it took you away from me! And it took S'geppy too!", the boy cried, clutching onto his father. "And... and you don't love me anymore... you liked the egg better...", he explained, sniffling.

The demon tried not to get his confusion to got in his head. Sap Nap's dreams were always unusual and bizarre.

Bad's eyes softened. "Sap Nap, I love you so much. You have no idea how much light you bring into my world and you're the best gift life has ever given me.", he kissed his adopted child on his forehead, which made the boy smile in return.

"Bester than S'geppy?", the boy giggled. The demon hummed. 

"Hmm... better than Geppy.", the demon rolled his eyes teasingly. Sap Nap cheered. 

"I'm gonna tell S'Geppy you said that!", he grinned widely. 

"Nooo, Sap Nap, noo! Oh, please don't tell my beloved!", Bad pleaded, playing along with Sap Nap's antics.

"I won't!", the nether-born child blurted out.

The demon raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you sing a lullaby to me!", Sap Nap giggled. Bad grinned and carried Sap Nap to his room.

"Alrighty, muffinhead.", the demon laughed as he laid his son gently with his big claw-like hand. Bad tucked Sap Nap in, making sure his son sleeps comfortably.

The demon sat on a stool beside his son's bed and began singing Sap Nap's favorite lullaby.

**You are my sunshine,  
**My only sunshine****

Sap Nap always loved the sun, it was bright and happy, like his father.

Badboyhalo always loved the sun, it was warm and reminded him of a fierce warrior, like Sap Nap.

**You make me happy,  
**When skies are grey****

Sap Nap brings life and joy to Bad's house. Always in some sort of chaos. While it may be tiring, it was always worth it after seeing his precious son's smile at the end of every day.

**You'll never know, dear,  
**How much I love you****

********

********

Bad smiled. Truly, his life for his son is infinite. Nothing will ever stop him from ever loving him. Ever.

**Please dont take  
**My sunshine away****

Sap Nap woke up in cold sweat. The twenty-year-old man breathed heavily, calming his nerves.

He looked at the other two sides of the bed that were empty and cold. Quackity was at who knows where while Karl had been spending less time with him. He swore Karl had been more forgetful, almost forgetting Quackity's name.

The blaze hybrid grit his teeth as he felt a sob escape his throat. The room felt so cold, his body is aching, and the bed had never been so empty.

He shook his head numerous times. Sap Nap wished he was still that naive six-year-old child in that repressed memory.

Comforted by his father, who's embracing him in a tight hug. He would cry his eyes out, letting out his overwhelmed thoughts and worries while his dad would stay with him till he finished.

Alas, the same father that used to sing him lullabies until Sap Nap was asleep was now corrupted and out hunting for new worshippers of a ridiculous cult.

That wasn't the same man he used to love. His father had turned against him, his son. The meaningless egg had taken Sap Nap's sunshine away. It had corrupted his father so much, that he no longer cherishes his son.

The nether-born cried his eyes out, as he sang the lyrics of a once gentle lullaby, to a shattered, broken song.

Oh, how he wished his father was there to embrace him in a tight hug again.


End file.
